Until recently, many inks used for signage, billboards, and other large display media printed with wide-format printers were solvent-based inks. More specifically, most of these display media are made of vinyl and the use of solvent-based inks helps the pigments contained therein bind with the vinyl. This binding makes a printed outdoor display durable enough to withstand both rain and other types of storms. However, print service providers are looking for alternatives to solvent-based inks due to health concerns and environmental issues that can arise from the use of these inks. One alternative is the use of water-based latex inks.
Latex-based ink includes latex polymer and pigment particles, and comprises of up to 70 wt % or more of water. Latex inks are also typically odorless and do not release toxic fumes. Some challenges with wide-format printers, including latex ink wide-format printers, include preventing capillary action, e.g., the wet ink being drawn into the surrounding dry media, where edges of the printed characters tend to become less defined or where different colored inks bleed into one another. Also, print media typically used in wide-format printers are wide and/or long enough so as to render them delicate for use. As a result, this type of print media is susceptible to wrinkles and misalignment.